The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting an atomic structure by means of magnetic resonance of a sample along a surface thereof. Such apparatus could be identified as a Scanning Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Microscope (SEPRM). However, the invention is not only adapted for studying surface structures, moreover, it is an atomic scale analytical tool.
In particular, the invention relates to a magnetic resonance method for detecting an atomic structure of a sample along a surface thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to a method by which a force is measured acting on a mechanical force-sensitive sensor having a tip, the tip being brought into atomic interaction with the sample surface with the sample and the tip being displaced relatively to each other in directions parallel to the sample surface and a deflection of the force-sensitive sensor being detected at predetermined points of the sample surface.
The invention, further, relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus for detecting an atomic structure of a sample along a surface thereof, in particular for carrying out the afore-specified method. Still more specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus having a probe head and a force-sensitive sensor being provided with a tip. Further, means are provided for contacting the sample surface with the tip and for displacing the sample relative to the tip in directions parallel to the sample surface. Further, means are provided for detecting a deflection of the force-sensitive sensor.